Draven: Lord of the Damned
by Alive but dead
Summary: War...they said it would be the end of the world. And they were right. And to save his only love, He will have to save everyone but starting thwe biggest war ever known. .....LET THE WAR BEGIN, 2009
1. chapter one: the rebirth of Draven

Chapter one: the re-birth of Draven

June 17th, 5,000,000 B.C-

The night was a black cloudless, moonless light and the stars were clear in the sky. There he walked, a young man, he was no

More then 17 years of age. He had so much to see and learn, and almost no time left. His cloths were incredibly raged, like

They had been put together in five minutes. The thoughts running threw his mind were blank and empty and had no meaning to

Them, then a shot of cold air ran down his spine. This feeling was so cold and dead, he had never felt anything like it before.

And would never feel it again. He knew in that instant that something was about to happen, as to what exactly he was not yet

Sure, but whatever it was it was cold and darker then the night itself.

He ran and hid in the near by forest, and saw people flying with wings, large white ones, these three winged things landed on the

ground and began staring off into the distance and the young man could not see what they were looking at until it came into

view. Another person, or so it seemed, just A man, no wings, short hair, and evil smile upon its face. "What are you doing here?"

asked one of the winged creatures.

"Owe im just passing threw" replied the man.

"You know this area is forbidden to your kind".

"Calm down Gabriel. you know im a man of my word".

"I may believe believe you, but we all know well that you no man at all. Are you Osscuridad?" asked the one who seemed to be

known as Gabriel.

"Humm, that seems to be a little harsh now doesn't it?" asked Osscuridad.

"Nothing too harsh for you demon".

he slowly closed his eyes and smiled largely, "if you can even call me that anymore". When he opened his eyes they were pitch red.

the young man hiding in the forest was gripped with both fear and interest, he remained in his spot. Then out of no were a huge tree

lifted right out of the ground and flew over and smashed one of the winged creatures with and extremely strong down force because

the tree shattered. And the winged creature standing left of Gabriel burst into flames. Gabriel's face burst into anger.

"Humm, now that we're alone".

"Damn you, damn you straight back to the fiery hell from whence you cam!" he screamed.

"So feisty at such a small loss Gabriel".

"Why the hell can't you leave us alone!?".

"I would, it's just I find it so much fun killing you all off one..by..one". His smile grew bigger as he spoke.

"If it's A fight you want, then a fight you shall have!" and he ran at Osscuridad and started to fly. When he was inches away

from him Osscuridad extended out his arm, cuffed his hand and ripped it threw Gabriel's chest ripping out his heart.

"No Gabriel ... i do not want a fight, i want to kill all of you Angel, god loving sons of bitches. Imprisoning satin? Now that

was quite annoying. Now look into my eyes, the eyes of there new god". As blood ran from Gabriel's mouth he died has he was

sliding down Oscuridad's arm. He shook his arm and he flew from it and his body landed next to the young boy. the young

boy's eyes were gripped with fear as he watched Gabriel's body slowly turn to ashes. Then he looked up and in front of him

stood Oscuridad. "Hello there" he said smiling.

"What are you going to do?".

"In good time Draven".

"How do you know my name?".

"I know alot of things about you Draven, your age, your thoughts, your feelings, your hate, your fear, your love, your lust

and it's all so beautiful, you are the prefect one".

"Prefect for what?".

"Prefect at my side to lead what i call the rising. Now you have a choice, drink or die". He slowly cut his wrist and let

blood seep out. Draven took his wrist and began to drink the blood that ran out and he flew flat on the ground. He was

unable to move. and a huge sharp pain grew from inside and he began to scream. "Relax Draven, it will all be over soon".

His blood curing cries filled the air and his eyes slowly turned solid black. Oscuridad's smile grew even larger "Now

Draven, you belong to me". And Draven could now move again. He looked to find Oscuridad but all he saw was dissipating fog.

Draven slowly arose from were he lay and had his first look around, his first look with his new eyes. He could see further,

and clearer, as he moved his arm he seemed to move it faster then it ever had before. His breathing, it stopped. his fingernails

grew no less then a inch longer then normal and solid black, and every single tooth in his mouth went pointed.

It all felt so different, so rare, so good. He had never felt power like this before, it coursed threw him like a blot of

lighting.

He slowly let out of a gasp of air, he looked at his hands and he saw what he had become. He wasn't scared of it, but invited

it. After being rejected his life...for the first time ever he had the power to take what was his, and in his due time he would.

He now had the power to start a war a war for once he wished to start but little did he know. To save a girl he did not know,

did not see, and was not even born yet. But deep within, his heart waited and listened threw the years of time...and she never

came. So his lust for the death for others grew and grew, in his rain he killed thousands, millions even. And the only one who

could end it wouldn't come for over five million years. But soon he would met her, love her, and do whatever it took to save her.


	2. Chapter two:The War, Jessica

Top of Form

Chapter two: The War, Jessica

As the world grew older, times began to change. The had destroyed what it had become over the next four million years. Then the human race began again. In this re-birth came a new race, not as deadly as the demons but no more easy to kill and much more blood thirsty. These new creatures began as humans but bitten by the Dark Bat and they would change, These things were harder to spot in there true form then demons. More blood thirsty then demon because unlike them, they needed it to live, able to fly and jump over 70 feet and could reach speeds of up too 250 km/h. They became to be known as the vampires, When Bitten by one and as long blood remained within you, you became one. There powers would weaken in the daylight, so they remained night hunters.

Three thousand past and yet another race was born, this new race was stronger then vampires and some even stronger then angels or demons, this race was created by the wolfs of the forgotten forest. Filled with nothing but rage, these creatures were never  
able to take there human for ever again they were know as, ware wolfs. As the next two hundred years past a newer form of ware wolf was created. They were faster, stronger, smarter, deadlier and able to take human form at will. They were known as the Lycans.

The Vampires, Lycans, and ware wolfs became instant enimimies and the war began and the demons stood by and watched as the ripped each other lim from lim and smiled. The Angels grew fewer and fewer in numbers now and could not continue to fight the demons on their own. So as well as they could, one angel would train around 130 humans at a time to become a race of super human a race to be known as the hunters to fight along side them ageist the demons. Their plan had grate success, even though these hunters were only human, they were slightly faster, stronger and smarter.  
17 thousand years past and they had begun to figure out the weaknesses of the other races, the only way to kill a vampire or demon was to remove it's head from it's neck. Sliver to the heart would kill any ware wolf or Lycan. Angel skin is a hundred times harder to penetrate but could die almost as easy as human or hunter. To kill a god...you needed one of the tree swords of fate left by the first race of humans Excalibur, SoulCalabur, and the devil's trap. Only the sword meant for it can kill that god. No other sword would work upon it, unless the sword of tears was to found. Witch it was last know to be seen six hundred thousand years later in the city of Atlantis. Witch was sunk to the bottom of the Abyss by Satin himself. In fear the sword would be used ageist him.

Osscuridad, know one really knows what happen to him, some say he was killed off, some say he's still alive, And some say he never left the forest. As for Draven himself…no one really knows what happened to him. Over the next few hundred thousand years he just slowly faded away till he was forgotten, but soon he would be rembered by all…

October 13th, 2009-

On to the stage she walked, in front of hundreds of students, she came wearing a tight Black T-shirt and knee cut off blue skinny jeans. Her Hair was brownish black and mildly curly it reached halfway down her back. She was no more then 16 or 17 years of age, and her beautiful eyes were the smooth colour of hazel. In her hand she held a black Fender tm Stratocaster. The lights went dimmed around her and the only lights remaining were the ones on the stage. Then her band began to play. A boy about the same age as her walked up to the microphone and said " ladies and gentlemen this is boulevard of broken dreams, originally sung by Green Day!" and the crowd roared and cheered.

When the song ended everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered loudly, all but one boy in the very back row behind the seats. He was clapping very slowly but loudly as if clapping in slow motion or something. His black hair reached his shoulder blades, he wore a long black leather trench coat and a tight black t-shirt with a sliver chain, it was small and had no symbol of any kind upon it. His eyes were a very dark brown and looked very, cold. His mind filled with thoughts as he watched the girl on stage. "Who is she really, and why her?" his thoughts rained on.

"Out of all the other pretty girls and the sluts of this world why her? What makes her so god damn different. I have no loved a soul in over five million years, why her?. It is forbidden to love a human and has never been crossed before. What is to become of this? Should I kill her? leave her? Or be with her? She is most defiantly interesting. Yes Jessica you are. But are you worth my time?". As the concert ended the boy in the black trench coat left the school building and walked over to the side of the road and pulled out a smoke. He lit it with a black Zippo lighter and turned around to see the girl Jessica was standing behind him. "Can I help you?" he asked nicely.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Jessica.

"Im not quite sure what you mean".

"Don't give me that bullshit, you've come to all are band concerts in the past month and you always hang out in the back row behind the seats and you always are staring at me threw the whole thing".

"Truth be told I just wish to talk to you, get to know you a bit better. Im not normally one to trust others but there is something different about you".

"Ok, fair enough, why didn't you just say so?".

"Bit shy I guess".

"You walk around here in that black leather trench coat and look like your going to kill someone and your shy?".

"Yes you could say that".

"Who are you?".

"Owe, how rude of me, the name is Draven". And he gave a small smile.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter three: The New Breed

Chapter three : The New Breed

"Draven is your name is it? Well mine is Jessica" and she held out her hand to shake, he took her hand and kissed it.

"It is an honour to met you Jessica".

"Hey, um, I know it's kind of soon but are you doing anything tonight?" she asked nicely.

"Why no Jessica im not, im all yours…" then something caught his eye. "What the fuck is that?" and she turned her head to see what he was looking at. She could not see anything.

"What is it?".

"Ok I know we just met and everything but your going to have to trust me".

"Trust you with what?". And he walked over to a huge black Dodge Ram 1500 and he opened the side door.

"Trust me, get in".

"Why should I trust you?".

"I don't know you, what reason do I have to want to hurt you?".

"Then why do you want me to get in your truck?".

"Because I have no idea what the fuck is behind you and I think we should leave". She turned and around again and saw two or three people a little off in the distance, but they were limping. She also noticed that they were walking rather slow, then she saw around four more come into view, then five more, then a horrible stench filled the air. The smell of morgue, the smell of rotting bodies. Then she heard distance moaning. People closer to the crowd of approaching limping people to see just what was going on. Then the limping people started to eat everything one that came into there path. Jessica watched as she saw the towns folk been ripped to pieces and a light mist of blood filled the area.

"Jessica…get in the truck Jessica" Draven said softly. She did nothing but watch in fright and they came closer and closer. "Jessica!!" he yelled it this time and she awoke from her daze and quickly got in the passenger side of the truck. Draven ran around to the other side and got in the driver's side. "You might want to hang on to something". He started the truck and whip lashed into reverse going about 35 mph and he drove forward right at the demented crowd of limping people going about 85 mph.

"Draven….Draven….DRAVEN!!" yelled Jessica as Draven ran over every one of them that got in his way. He kept going faster and faster, Jessica looked at the gage and it read 125mph and he was still going faster. What seemed like a huge puddle of blood hit the windshield for each one he hit. Then at the end of the crowd stood a man in white robes, he had wings but they scorched and ripped apart. And over were it's heart should be was a hole surrounded by blood and he was smiling widely.

"Draven" he whispered, but somehow Draven heard him. Then a shot of freezing cold shot down his spine. He suddenly let go of the wheel going 145 mph, and quickly thinking Jessica grabbed the wheel. She shut her eyes and hit the man and he flew into pieces.

She drove the truck another few miles before stopping it far away from the city and she sat over in the passenger seat and tears rolled down her face. Draven slowly awoke as she began to cry, "there dead...everyone is dead. What were those things Draven? They looked like normal people but they weren't. They were monsters".

"I wish I knew the answer to that Jessica, but I don't, im sorry". She started to cry even harder and put her head down. Draven slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "But I know who might know". His thoughts began to harass him again.

'You drag some random human into the biggest war this world has ever known that has been going on since the Beginning of time. And now you want to see her? The princess of darkness, air to the thrown of the vampires. And what's so special about this human anyways? It's like a pull inside to never leave her side. The love is forbidden, she can never know of how I feel about her. Yet it's too late now, kill her, or keep her…keep her, for now at least'.

"Jessica, I may know someone who would know what those things are. But it will be very risky for someone like you to come along, but now I have not much other choice. We're going to see the princess of darkness".

"Draven what's going on?" he said nothing. "There is a lot more then your telling me Draven isn't there?" she said whipping away her tears. "I want to know Draven, I want to know everything, from beginning to the end. I need to know everything".

He started up the truck again. "Ok" he said, "you sure your ready to hear all of this?".

"Yes".

"The truth is un believable Jessica. And it starts at my re-birth, more then five million years ago". He put on his sun glasses and sped off smiling.


End file.
